


Greed's Pain

by Drowmonk



Series: Lovestruck Shorts/One-shots [1]
Category: Lovestruck - Fandom, Sin With Me (Lovestruck)
Genre: Angst, Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 16:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20212984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drowmonk/pseuds/Drowmonk
Summary: Yvette suffers every day, the fire inside burning painfully within. Takes place just after the end of Wrath's first season.





	Greed's Pain

Not human anymore? That’s rich coming from Wrath. What does she know about it? I’ve been cursed since I was a child, burning from the inside out. My body is a vessel of unholy fire. Not even human? What is more human than suffering? I’m the most human person on this planet!

Acrid scent, burned cloth. Shit. My gloves just burned off. That’s expensive Wrath. At least I have money, I’m not called Greed for nothing. Who else could afford a freezer to sleep in? That’s right you self righteous asshole, I sleep in a goddamn glorified meat locker! It’s the only place I can be in this desert and be almost comfortable. Never truly so. No, never able to quench this flame, satisfy my curse, fulfil my destiny.

I need to get ready for bed. Thinking about Wrath and her “family” of misfits won’t help me sleep. I strip my dress and underwear off, place my wig on it’s stand and head into my “bedroom” for want of a better word. I haven’t had any hair since I was a child, and that demon bit me. Side effect of my fire, my hair burned off and my ovaries turned into a boiling pot, cooking my eggs inside me. Even if I wanted children or could have sex, I wouldn’t get pregnant, nothing left alive in there to get pregnant.

The freezing air is like the caress of an old friend, not that I’ve ever really felt that have I? It’s cool and comforting, everything I know I’m not. I slide into bed, no blanket, just a foam mattress wrapped in a inch of silicone, the kind they make potholders out of now. Anything else burns away if I have a nightmare, and I have lots of nightmares.

I don’t shiver as I drift to sleep. I haven’t felt cold since I was bitten. Just as well. I like it hot.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

“The show just isn’t as exciting with just two people Yvette.” This money man is making me annoyed, not for the first time I want to sic the demons upon him, or just burn him to cinders myself. But he’s useful, can’t have him dying now.

“We bring in enough money, but your point is made. I’ll add in some more flames for me to play with, strategically burning off my dress, that should get them excited yes?” I revel in his blush and pretend not to notice him adjust his pants, “People say they want a sex show, but what they really want is a tease, always leave them wanting. I know how powerful unfulfilled desire can be.”

“R-right! Yes! You know best Yvette!” He practically sprints out of the room, what are the odds the old pervert is going to the bathroom with a picture of me on his phone? Such a useful degenerate. Lust wastes their namesake on flinging with any person who holds still long enough.

I truly control Greed. My own and those around me. It’s no wonder I have Pride on my side, what sort of Pride would she be if she didn’t join the winning side with the most perks? Shame her sister won’t join us. And that MC girl, in over her head, in the thrall of Wrath!

I breathe in. Calm down. I take a glove off and open the side door in my office, inside is my emergency “bedroom” I launch a blast of heat into it and make the back wall glow orange. Much better. I breathe in the scent of burnt dust as I listen to the crinkling sound of the metal wall cooling down again. What’s gotten into me? I have better control than this. See an image of brown eyes in my mind, fear clear in them.

MC. That silly girl, that’s what’s gotten into me. Wrath poisoned her against me before I could even say hello to her properly. Doesn’t matter I got her mother on my side, once Wrath has a girl under her spell, that’s it. Getting a relic heir on my side would have been a huge asset. Now I just have the relic, activated by the heir’s blood. Useful but less so than having her with me.

I nearly had her in the casino too, before Wrath spoiled the illusion. One burning kiss and she’d have been mine. One moment more and I’d have an even better chance at freeing myself from the curse! Wrath doesn’t care, she never did!

I feel the heat rise in me, I barely close the door to the freezer in time, before I unleash my full power, burning everything flammable inside with me. I lean into the rage, flames dance along my skin, I feel so free like this, like the world itself can be mine if I just let myself go. I snuff the flames out. I breathe in the ash and smoke, hear the fans whir into overdrive to clear the smoke and bring in fresh air so I can breathe. I raise my hand to my head and wipe away the ash from my wig, disgusting, I’m better than this.

I open the door on the far side and pull out the tub and ice blocks, I need a bath. Ice in a freezer is the only way I don’t turn it to steam before I can use it. I sink into the ice and it forms a sauna around me, I quickly cleanse myself before it turns to vapor. I will be free of this curse, and the first thing I’m going to do is feel truly cold for the first time in over a decade. I long for that day. I will have my victory, it’s my destiny.


End file.
